


Love's blossom

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Drakken/Ron [1]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Depression, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place after the episode graduation, Ron has taken his and Kim's break up hard. Even harder as Kim and Shego have gotten together. When Ron gets sick due to depression. Drakken steps up taking care of the sick man, leaving Ron to maybe finding a new relationship of his ownPairings: Rokken and KiGo *briefly*.Warnings: Depression and anxiety attacks.





	Love's blossom

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guy's this is a story I came up with last night, and hey I thought I might as well write the first chapter right away XD. I honestly think that these 2 would make a good couple so a story was born :).

Kim possible leaned up against her best friend's door, or really she didn't know what to call them now. Ron wasn't exactly the happiest with her at the moment. Didn't answer her calls, barley talked to her, had even avoided as of late going on missions with her. 

Not that she could blame him.

It wasn't everyday your best friend broke up with you for your arch nemesis's. Or the fact that it was a female.

Despite getting an award after the whole fiasco with graduation, Dr. Drakken had resorted back to being evil, after Shego had broken up with him for Kim.

Its not like both woman expected to fall in love with one another, it just happened. Leaving both woman having their ex-boyfriend's mad at them.

It had been nearly a month since Shego and Kim had gotten together, and still Drakken and Ron hadn't answered their calls. Leaving both woman guilt stricken, especially Kim when she found out due to Ron's depression he got very sick. But refused to go to the doctor.

A gentle hand laid on Kim's shoulder bringing her out of her thoughts, she gave Shego a small smile grateful for the greened handed lady to have accompanied her to check on Ron. Shego was surprisingly just as worried about the goofy sidekick as she was.

Shego to Kim's surprise had even harbored some guilt on stealing Kim away from Ron, she had admitted to Kim in private that she was surprised the two of them didn't stay together. As Kim and Ron had always seemed like a perfect pair.

It had surprised Kim to, but she couldn't have been happier.

A gentle hand laid on Kim's other shoulder, making the world hero look behind her meeting Mrs. Stoppable concerned eye's.

"Nothing?"

Kim shook her head silently a sad yet guilty look on her face, the 3 woman moved out of the doorway and back downstairs.

"I feel so guilty". Kim sat on the couch putting her head in her hands, leaning slightly against Shego when the woman wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I never meant to upset Ron so much".

"Kim look at me".

Kim looked up tears in her eyes meeting Mrs. Stoppable's gaze.

"I've known you for years, you would never purposely hurt our Ronnie, sometimes love just happens. Not in a way we can understand, my husband and I don't blame you for a moment on the events that took place here". She gave her a watery smile. "Feelings are sometimes beyond our control. You've always taken very good care of our Ronnie, it will take time. But he will heal".

"Thanks Mrs. Stoppable, I needed that".

"Now, there is the concern however about this week, my husband and I will be taking Hana to go visit their old home. Yori and her sensei, and how sick Ronald is I don't want to leave him home alone". Ron's mom sighed heavily. "I'm not sure what to do".

"You know". Shego stood up "I know Ron has a thing against Kimmie and I but maybe Dr. D would be a good option".

"Dr. Drakken?" Kim asked startled. "Why would he agree to watch Ron? Those 2 aren't exactly friends".

"True". Shego turned to her girlfriend. "But he has been asking about Ron now and then, I had to stop by the lair to get a couple of my things. And we striked up a small conversation, Ron's name was mentioned asking how he was doing". Shego put her finger to her chin in thought. "Come to think of it, his eye's slightly softened when I told him he wasn't doing too well".

"Really?" Kim's eye's widened slightly in shock.

"It only makes sense". Mrs. Stoppable spoke up. "The both of them are dealing with heartbreak". She looked apologetic when Kim winced. "There's a bond that comes along with having your heart broken, when two people deal with it at the same time".

"Exactly!". Shego turned to Ron's mom. "So maybe having Dr. D watch over Ron would be just what they needed, they could help each other heal. Besides there's nothing more bonding then when someone is taking care of someone when their sick".

Kim and Ron's mom gazed at each other for a moment.

"It wouldn't hurt". Kim said quietly. "We don't have much of a choice, Ron can't be left alone with a fever like that".

"Shego do you think you could convince this Dr. Drakken to take care of my son?" Mrs. Stoppable turned to the Villain.

"Leave it to me". Shego smirked. "He may be upset with me, but he can't say no".

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed chapter 1, stay tuned soon for chapter 2 :). Hope you all have a great weekend :).


End file.
